


The Storm Within

by Brienna_Bell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lust, M/M, Minor Violence, Possible smut, Sad Reader, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, cussing?, depressed reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: Y/N is a friend and hunter of the Winchester brothers.  He has a few secrets that he's never told them.  He fears of losing their friendship.  Sam is the one Y/N wants, but he won't act on it since Sam is not gay.  Y/N cuts and tries to bury his feelings of disgust in his arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have dealt with depression for a while, and that included cutting. I do think about it but it's been years since I acted on it. I wanted to tell this story in a man's POV. 
> 
> If this triggers anything, please forgive me. I don't want you to selfharm but if you ever need to chat, I'm here and I also have a tumblr. (aquabrie) so you can tell me your problems or vent to me about something at school or work, or just shit that happens in life. I'm here and I will listen. I can't tell you how to stop feeling depressed, as I still deal with it daily. Sometimes just having someone to talk to, actually helps. Another thing is keeping a journal to collect any of your thoughts, good bad or just what happened for the day. I am not a doctor but I've dealt with this issue since the end of 2004/2005. 
> 
> Thanks luvs!  
> Brie

Y/N has been a life long friend of the Winchesters. He also is a seasoned hunter and really enjoys their company. It's been a year since he joined them at the bunker.

No one knew how bad Y/N felt, he tried his damndest to keep it hidden.

He knew just how to laugh and feel happy, just not within himself. He knew that having the Winchesters helped him feel wanted, needed.

He ate a few bites and left the table. Both brothers were at the table talking about something  y/n exused himself telling the brothers he was tired so he went to his room.

Sam and Dean both knew Y/n to be sarcastic and fun to be around. lately the sparkle in Y/n's eyes were gone and he had kept to himself in his room.Neither brother knew the horrid thoughts running in Y/n's head. Since the weather was cold and the bunker was drafty they never saw Y/n's scars and recent cuts.  Once Sam saw one and asked if it was from the recent hunt, of course Y/n realized he never should ever where tshirts, cuz how the fuck would someone explain that you cut yourself just to feel 'normal'.  

\---

You close the door and sigh loudly. you had seriously fucked up big time you had gotten attacked by a demon and Sam and Dean had to save you, again.  Why did they need you here?

 You thought about how good Sam smelt today, accidently bumping into him in the hallway after he had his shower.

You shook your head trying to tame some of the voices in your head.  Lately you've wanted to cut more and more but the damn Winchesters won't seem to leave you alone.

You reach underneath your mattress where you keep your special supplies.  Taking out the cloth and your straight razor, bandaids wrapped in with it.

You sit on the floor behind your door. even though it was locked you wanted to be sure it'll remain closed. 

Charlie was your best friend and you thought about her laugh.  Wait. you were supposed to be with her that day, maybe she wouldn't have died!  Damn it, you're such a fucking gay bastard... you kept your feelings of Sam hidden, with your gross arms.  No one loved you, no one ever will.  You wreck everything you touch!

You cut a small incision near your wrist and watched the blood fall, while cutting a few more times.  You blotted it and felt lightheaded.  that meant it was enough, you can sleep now.

You slowly get up from the floor and wrapped a bandaid on your wrist. You pushed your sleeve back down and shoved the supplies back under your mattress.  You realized your high would be shortlived so you knelt down getting your bottle of moonshine.  you had stashed a few of these in your backpack after stealing them on one of the hunts.  Dean had his liquor you had yours.  

You sat beside the bed drinking big gulps as the alcohol burnt your throat.  suddenly you blackout.  you hadnt kept the bandaid tight enough and must've cut too deep the blood dripped down your arm as you were slouched beside your bed. The whiskey klanked along the floor spilling into your small rug then seeped into your floor.

\---

"Hey is Y/n alright?" Sam asked Dean.

Sure yeah the only living soul who knew his secrets was dead... sure a year ago, but still.

Charlie knew about your depression and knew how to cheer you up.  She also knew that you were falling for Sam.  Ever since you met him a few years ago, he was pulling at your heartstrings, without meaning to.

"Earth to Dean," Sam said snapping his fingers in front of Dean's zoned out face. 

"Sorry, Sammy... must've dozed off a little.  What'd you say about Y/n?"

 Sam glanced at his phone. it was only 7pm.  He frowned. "I don't think Y/n is sick.  I'm gonna go check on him." You're Sam's best friend, and he even told you about the demon blood, so he was determined to figure out what was eating at you. He had a weird gut feeling like something happened to you.

He knocked on your door. He saw that the light was still on so he knew you should still be awake.  No answer.  He knocked and kicked at the door in frustration. "Y/n?  please answer me man... I'm coming in." 

Sam grabbed a lock pick and unlocked your door. At first he didn't see you. He scanned the room and saw your hair, head resting on the side of the bed. He ran to your side and kneeled down.  Oh god you were so pale. He lifted the moonshine bottle and sat it upright, and looked down at the blood... He lifted your sleeve and saw the marks you never wanted anyone to see.

"DEAN GET IN HERE NOW AND CALL CAS!"

\---

You slowly opened your eyes to Dean's angel trying to touch you, heal you.

"Get off me! Get away!" you pushed him really hard as you tried to stand up.  You stood wobbly and sat back on the bed.

"What the fuck, Cas?!"  that's when you noticed it... the angel had tears glistening in his eyes.

You frowned and looked around the room. Dean was at the doorway looking like he was in pain... had he been crying?  

That's when you noticed Sammy.  He was bleary eyed and held out a notebook.  Shit... Now he knows you're gay _and_  in love with him. No tears came to your dry eyes.  You had been crying every night this past week.

You had your journal which helped relieve some of the tension. Sam was the first to move towards you and he came up to you and hugged you tightly. What the hell is going on? What's the big deal?

"So... is this true?  Do you really feel like that towards me?"

(Fuck yeah), you wanted to say but your mouth wouldn't cooperate.

Dean and Cas looked at each other feeling like this was more awkward then it was before.  Dean walked up to you.

"Y/n, Cas saved your ass. Don't be so fucking selfish next time! Let us know you're hurting and we'll try and fix it." Like he should talk. He seemed oblivious to how you could tell he and Cas were supposed to be more than friends.

"I'm sorry..." You shrugged as Dean gave you a quick hug and Cas hugged you quickly to.

Cas snapped Dean and himself out of your room.

Sam tilted his head and sniffled. "why? last time I thought you said the cuts were scratches from a hunt." he frowned and licked his lips.  he looked deep in your eyes and said something that made your heartbeat faster.  "I love you too." he side-smiled.

"Yeah like a brother or a friend..." You achingly wanted more than a friendly hug from this man.

"No." he shook his head and put his hand on your cheek looking into your eyes.  Was that lust or love in his eyes?

"Sam I... I...," You never finished the sentence as Sam brought you into a long passionate, (not just friends), kiss.

You looked back at him utterly confused.  Was he saying he felt the same? how could he? why would he give a shit about you?

As if Sam could read your mind, "I love you, Y/n... and now I feel like I can act on it.  I never knew you felt this way too.  He rubbed his thumb lightly on your scruffy/five o'clock shadow... "Damn you always take my breath away with your scruffy face."

_**Whoa, whoa... did Sam just say what I think he said?** _

He nuzzled into you neck giving you small kisses on the way back up to your mouth... leaving small bite marks along the way. He kissed your lips feeling the tension break in the room.  oh god did he smell good. You moaned into his mouth as he begged for entrance, you allowed him in and felt his tongue against yours.  He started to run his fingers thru your hair and pulling you close to him... still deep into the kiss. 

You softly pushed him away.  You were both breathing hard and looking into each other's eyes with love/lust.

Damn it. if you had been strong enough and brave enough you would've told Sammy the truth.  You wanted to tell him everything.

Both of you were sweating Sam's hair starting to get into his eyes you brushed it behind his ear. 

"Sammy... you wanna stay with me tonight?"

Sam nodded and snuggled up close to you.  he let you be the big spoon even though you were the shortest.

You grinned as Sam held your hands in his.  You both fell asleep unaware of the angel and his human standing in your doorway.

Dean closed the door lightly and looked at Cas.  just like you and Sam he had to tell Cas how he ached to be with him whenever he needed him by his side.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants to chat with you...

You woke laying on your stomach, having something warm and heavy on your back. Huh? what the hell is it?  You were still half asleep.

You heard a sigh and the heavyness moved off of you.

You remembered Sam had stayed with you just to sleep...

 Sam had become the big spoon over night... he was tangled into you.  He made you feel like cuddling... 

Last night's antics run thru your head and you wonder how things were going to go today.

You slowly untangle your body from under Sam's.

Today might be a good day... something different.

 ---A week later---

Sam was on his morning run while Dean was out getting breakfast.  All of you were up early trying to figure out this latest case in the news.  You had already showered and were actually feeling happy.  Your depression wasn't gone but you felt something change inside you.  

Last week when you almost accidentally killed yourself, you changed.  No longer did you feel useless, you felt loved and needed.  Sam and you became a couple the next day after the incident.  You smile a genuine one that actually met your eyes.  Life was good.  The bunker was not too breezy and the weather was actually light flannel weather.  You were in your tshirt and drinking some coffee.  

The newspaper was in front of you on the table.  You heard some rustling behind you.  Knowing what the sound was you don't turn to the noise.  "Morning Cas."

"Morning Y/n.  Can I talk with you while the brothers are out?"

"Sure what's up?" You look up from the newspaper and watch Castiel sit beside you.

Cas awkwardly looks around somewhat nervous for some reason.  An angel, nervous?  Weird, but who were you to judge?

"Cas I never thanked you properly for saving my life.  I didn't intend to kill myself I just wanted to dull the pain..." You sip your coffee feeling like you were about to spill your entire soul to this angel.

Cas tilted his head and looked at you.  "That's very odd.  How does hurting yourself make you feel better?  I wanted to ask you that night but I was worried you'd never speak to me for helping save you.  You didn't seem to be too thrilled that I was there..."

You quietly think of how to say what depression feels like, would he understand?

"Well... I have to start at the beginning."

"Please do.  I am much interested in learning more about you and your species.  I like you Y/n, I'm not sure why you don't feel how loved you are.  The Winchesters care for you.  You remember you had saved them on the first hunt together right?"

"No... I'm not much of a help, I never thought they needed me." You frown and let out a sigh.  Now you wanted to just go back to sleep.  This talk with your angel friend wasn't going anywhere but confusing Cas and making you feel stupid and vulnerable.  It had been a week since the cutting incident but you tried to think of Sam and the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Cas what did you come to ask me? Just interigate me, or what?!" You didn’t mean to yell as your voice was gruff from lack of sleep.  You pinch the bridge of your nose and look into Cas's sad eyes.  His look melted your heart.

"I'm sorry Cas... I don't talk about myself a lot.  You can see why." You jester to yourself.  Even though you had showered and gotten dressed you were in pajama pants because you didn't care what you were wearing.

"Y/n.  What does that mean?  You're far from a flaw.  You're an amazing creature, whom Sam loves you, just like I love De..." his eyes widen when he realized he was telling you his secret.

"Wait... you love Dean just as much as I love Sam?" You say with a smirk.  "I knew it! I mean I thought you felt it too..."

Castiel's mouth opened and immediately closed.  He couldn't think of what to say, but he could tell you weren't judging him.  He saw your soul through the way your eyes glimmered with happiness toward him.

"Y/n, can you please tell me why cutting helped you? I do not understand how that is helpful."

Right he went back to the original subject.  

"Okay. Well, it's something with my brain chemistry... it's called depression.  I know it's not a normal thing but some of us unlucky humans have it.  I used to think it was normal to feel like I had a hole inside my chest.  Nothing was good, I felt and still feel useless like my life is just nothing important.  I didn't always have depression, but I always knew I was different from other guys.  They only like women.  I liked mostly men occasionally one lady, but... it was, unhealthy.  I knew I was going to hell because I like men.  So I started to cut to stop the pain in my head.  The hole in my chest would go numb but then I'd feel like I wanted to die.  I always thought it'd be okay if I never told anyone how I felt.  I mean I am fucked up in the head and cut to feel normal!"

Cas stared at you and bit his lower lip trying to understand your feelings.  He hated to see someone he loved feeling like this.

You take another sip of your coffee wondering if you were about to make Cas run away from your stupid-ass self.  He didnt run in fact he gave your hand on the table a light squeeze.

You smile and shake your head. As you clear your throat during this awkward pause, Cas finally breaks the silence.

"I'm not sure why you think you'll go to hell for following your heart."  He frowns as he looks up and back to you.

"Can you explain more?  I am curious..."

You sigh and look at Cas. He is trying, really trying to understand you.  How do you explain something that you don't quite understand yourself?

"Okay... um... well... I don't know what else to say Cas. It's stupid but cutting, seeing my warm blood drip down my arms, feels like I release something inside me.  I feel like my soul is trapped and that's the only way to let it out. I have my journal which helps some but I dunno what I should do.  The hole inside me... well... depression is a weird thing.  You don't see it, you just feel it.  You think of dying and that it's okay cuz you'd be out of pain, but then cutting makes it feel better.  The itchyness of the cuts warns me that I'm still alive.  I'm embarrassed by my stupid scars.  Yet I'm addicted to it... does that make sense?" 

Phew.  This chat with Castiel makes you feel like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders. Shit he's silent, oh shit... 'I broke Cas!'  You run your hand thru your still damp hair and wave your hand in front of Cas.

"Cas? Castiel?  Shit... I fucking broke my best friend whose an angel.  Cas?"

Your heart beats quickly and you try to think of why Cas is not responding.  It's been 5 minutes.

He clears he throat and looks into your eyes. "I'm sorry you feel this way.  No, you did not break me."  He smirks and you let out a breath you hadnt know you were holding.  You side-smiled back.

"Sure... um... sorry." You look away from him and push yourself out of your chair and take your empty mug to the coffee maker.  Today you need more caffiene.  One cup wasn't going to cut it.

You make the coffee and hear the front door open and close.  One of the boys was back.

You pat Castiel on his shoulder and whispered, "you need to tell Dean how you feel." Cas sighs and smiles up to you.  He gets up out of his chair and embraces you in a tight hug.  You respond the same as you let out a happy sigh. 

Someone clears their throat.  Dean's in the kitchen doorway watching you both.

"Hey, so I got the supplies and food."

"Let me guess... pie?" You snickered and Dean smirks back.

"Yep.  2 kinds a chocolate silk pie and a pecan pie.  Awesome right?" You nod in approval.

You help take some of the bags to put them away.

Sam comes back in from his morning run and jogs to you.  You throw him a bottle of water.  "Thanks babe."  He winks and looks you up and down.  "PJ day?"

You chuckle and shake your head.  "Yeah, if we're not hunting, I figured I don't need to wear real pants."

"No I suppose not." He winks at you and gives you a kiss on your cheek.  "Mmm... you smell good.  How'd I get so lucky?"

Before you can answer, he goes off to take a shower.

\---

"Whoa, wait.  You can't be serious!"

Dean was on the phone with Garth and there might be a case.

"Dammit.  I guess I have to put on pants." You raise an eyebrow to Dean who hangs up the phone and chuckles at you.

"Thanks for that... you seem better today, I like that." Dean says to you.

"Yeah... um... Cas and I talked, and I do feel a little better.  Oh and thanks for not taking me to a padded room.  I'm claustrophobic!"  

Dean frowns at your sense of humor.  He is glad to see you act more like the man he knows then the one you were last week.

Sam comes back into the kitchen and starts to pull out veggies and fruits for his smoothie.

"I'll be right back... apperently I have to put on pants, cuz it sounds like Garth and Dean found us a case."  You smile as you get up and smack Sam on the ass.

Wow. You are so lucky.  Sam is your boyfriend!  And... you're not dead!  Ha! Take that stupid freaks!

After you get changed you go back into the kitchen as Dean makes some bacon and eggs.  Your stomach rumbles.  

"Hey... got enough for me?" You walk toward Dean.  

"Of course Y/n, you made more coffee!"

After breakfast you start talking about the case.  Apperently there's been dissappearences of small animals and children.  None have been found.  

You worry about all of it.  For some reason you feel like you can't breathe.  Your chest feels tight and you can't speak. You grip the table and get up off your chair.  Feeling lightheaded you grip the table once more.  What the hell was happening?  The room seemed to change everything was going in slow motion.  You close your eyes which makes you more dizzy.  You start to sway and... you pass out.  Hitting your head against the table in the process.

\---

Darkness surrounds you.

You blink your eyes and see brightness.  Too bright, you shut your eyes again and start to slowly open one at a time.  The world is a little bit blurry.

What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!
> 
> contains smut... near the end of the chapter.
> 
> This is my second time of writing smut and my first one with male reader...
> 
> Also for some reason the f-bomb is used a lot... sorry.

**\---Sam's POV---**

"Y/n?"

Oh shit, what the hell?  

I saw Y/n fall and hit his head on the table.  What happened?

I checked his breathing and could tell he was still getting air to his lungs.  Something was wrong... He was wearing a tshirt so I don't think he had cut himself... tears start to form in my eyes and I can't see, everything is blurred. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and look up at Cas and Dean.  They both seem as shocked as I am.  "Cas... can you do something?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snaps out of his shock and leans down to Y/n.

Cas moves me out of the way and kneels toward Y/n and puts two fingers on his forehead.  He tilts his head and frowns.

"I am not sure what had caused this.  Y/n seems to be okay.  It might be something to do with the case.  Has he said anything about his childhood?" I shake my head.

Cas lets go of Y/n and gets back up and stands.  "He should wake up in a few minutes. His head wound is healed but I am still unsure what caused this."  

Dean stands up.  "I think we should move him, at least to the couch."

"Yes Dean, I agree." Cas says.

We all move Y/n to the couch and try to think of any reason why he would pass out.  I'm worried.  Cas leaves quickly and tries to find out anything about Y/n in heaven... and tries to see if anything about the case connects to him.

\--- **Dean's POV** \---

Sam and I try to look up anything about Y/n... maybe we missed something.  Y/n's like me because he doesn't like to express what he's feeling.  I feel bad that he thought that we didn't need him. We do... especially Sammy.  I know they're in love just like how Sammy was with Jess.  I see the sparkle in his eye, more pep in his step. Did I just say that? Aw man, I sound like a damn chick flick.  That's what I get for having to watch a chick flick with Cas.  It's weird. I miss Cas when he's not around and it's not like he's my brother it's more. 

I shake my head to try and not think about that. We have to see if Y/n's okay. 

I look at Y/n who is still passed out... on the couch.  Do we need to do a damn dream root or something? Okay I need a drink.

I slam the last book i tried reading and get up and get a glass and pour some liquor, whatever I grab is good enough.  

Y/n finally starts to wake up. I heard him mumble something. 

\--- **Original POV** \---

You slowly open your eyes and realize your on the couch. What the hell happened?!

You mumble 'what the fuck?' And try to get up.  You feel drained but not sore you think of what must've happened. 

There was a case of missing kids. You had felt dizzy.

"SHIT.  I know what it is!" You had been a victim of one when you were around 7.  But it was dead... and you hadnt known there was anymore of that damn creature.

Bobby would know what to do... even Charlie... but they aren't here anymore so you'll have to figure it out.

Castiel comes back into the bunker and you turn towards him.

"I know what caused this... it's a ÷=%€€÷=."

You didn't catch what he said because it was in angel speak. Wow. 

Cas tilts his head and squints at you. "Y/n?"

Dean and Sam look toward you and you walk towards them.

\---

"What?! Why are you guys looking at me like that? I don't understand what's going on... I think the case reminds me of when I was 7 and was kidnapped."

"That wasn't a lore creature it was a human... hybrid with a÷=%€€÷=." Cas explains.

"Okay. What the hell does that mean?"

"You shouldn't be alive. You were not supposed to live."

"Are you fucking serious? Why the fuck did you save me then? Is that why I'm so fucked up?! I shouldn't be alive?!" I stand up and walk towards Cas. I raise my voice and I'm yelling at the poor angel. Wow. I am such an awesome person. Eh... 

Sam looks at me and walks toward me pushing his hand on my chest. "Hey... stop, Cas is just trying to help. He meant that what happened to you when you were kidnapped was something that would kill a normal kid. There's something else in your blood it's the only way you'd stay alive... but I mean, you're you and..." I frown and sink back on the chair.

"It's something to do with your genetic code... something... maybe the creature did to you and for some reason now it's not dormant in your system anymore." Cas says calmly.

"Huh?!"

"Do you remember anything? About that day?" Sam asks as he sits next to me. 

I shake my head and look down. I'm so fucking confused why did this happen?  How was it 'dormant' and now it's awakened?

Castiel left in a flash. Dean got some alcohol and drank it from the bottle.

 

\---ten minutes later---

 

Castiel comes back and clears his throat.

Sam and I had been kissing after Dean had left to go pick up some pie or something... I don't remember.  Just the taste of Sam's lips.

We pull away from each other and look at Cas.

"It's something to do with your soulmate..." he takes a book out of his trenchcoat and opens it and starts to read a passage,

" _When you find your true love your true self will be revealed..."_ He closes the book and puts it back inside his trenchcoat.

"I'm sorry.  It says your body will adjust to the change and you'll eventually be stronger, but for now you might be weaker than normal... no hunting..."  He points his finger at me.

I shrug. "Fine Dad..." I smirk at the confused look Cas gives me.

"I am not your father, why would you say that?"

"It's an expression... nevermind.  So... I should be okay?  I'm not dying and I won't pass out again?"

He nods.  "You might not want to do cases for now... you and Sam have fun."  

He leaves quickly and goes to get Dean, I suspect.

I bite my lip and look at Sam.  "Where were we?"

Sam smiles, his dimples showing... "I believe you were here on my lap... but maybe we should take this to the bedroom."

I don't say anything but pull off the couch and pull him with me.

"Eager are we?" He smirks as we walk quickly toward the nearest room... which happens to be Sam's.

I chuckle and we go into his doorway.  I kiss him and his arms are around my lower back and he grabs the door and closes it after releasing me from his lips.

He takes his shirt off quickly and locks the door behind him.  I yank off my t shirt and start to take off my belt.  Sam's hands are on mine and he shakes his head.

"No... let me." He practically growls. Damn. My cock twitches in my jeans at the look in his eyes he leans into me pushing both of us on the bed.  

"Let's get you out of these... restraints huh?"  He laughs at my confused look and starts to take off my belt, as he does he kisses my stomach. Near my happy trail...

He unbuttons my jeans and I lift myself up to help shrug them off.

He pulls them down with my belt still on them.  My boxers are all that are between me and Sam...

"Sam you need out of your..." he puts his lips on mine and with his one hand he reaches toward my aching cock.  My boxers are in the way of his warm hand.

I moan into his mouth as he continues to stroke my cock.  His lips leave my mouth.  I whimper at the loss of contact, only to have him hover over my chest biting and licking a trail down to the top of my boxers.

He pulls at my boxers pulling my aching boner out. It springs free and Sam winks at me.

He leans into me and sniffs my stomach and licks down my trail toward where my body is screaming for him to be.

He yanks down my boxers and slips them off my legs and he takes his own jeans off and pulls his boxers off quickly.  I look at the lovely view before me.

"God... you're perfect.  Y/n..."  His face hovers above my aching dick.  He strokes himself as he looks up at me, he motions for me to come closer.  He kisses my lips harshly like it's the last time we'll touch.  He pushes me back down and pulls me toward the foot of the bed.

"Mine." He practically growls again.  

He leans in and kisses my inner right thigh and does the same on my left thigh.  He strokes himself again.

I smile at him... I have no words to say...

I've dreamt of him for so long and now that it's happening I can't believe it.

Sam bites close to my balls and his long tongue licks to sooth the ache.  He kisses my balls and inhales my scent.

"I'm gonna make you cum for me... you're mine!"

He grabs my dick and pumps it in his hands.  He licks his lips and looks at me with a wink. He puts his finger on the slit causing precum to smear on his hand. He strokes me and pushes me down further on the bed. 

With his giant hands he grabs my ass cheeks and hunches over my aching member.

He blows his mouth over my dick causing me to shiver.  He grins and his eyes dilate and he leans in and licks the head.  

"Oh Sam!"

He licks underneath and wraps his mouth around the front he moves forward pressing me further into his mouth.  He scrapes his teeth as he sucks and moans against my cock. 

"Sam... I'm not gonna last...Oh you feel so good... mmm."

He moans and takes my cock in deeper while his fingernails grip on my ass cheeks.

I feel the back of his throat and he sucks harder and still continues his agonizing grip on my ass cheeks.  

He thrusts me in and out of his mouth while sucking me down.  I feel the tingle in my lower belly and know I'm not gonna last.  I moan as his tongue drags out on the bottom of my cock.  He thrusts me in and out quickly and scrapes his teeth near my tip.  That's what does it.  My cum ropes into Sam's mouth and he continues his assault on my cock.  I breathe heavy and lay back.  

Sam takes my softend cock out of his glorious mouth and he kisses the tip as he starts to stand up.

"Let me take care of you..." but I notice he's no longer hard.

He smiles and shrugs I start to get up and notice his cum smeared on the bed and floor... 

"I made you cum from you doing that?"

He smirks and leans in to kiss me.  I kiss him passionatly and grab him to lay back in bed.  He smiles and lets me go under the covers and he lays down beside me.  I smile as he lays his head on my chest.  We fall asleep as I comb my fingers thru his amazing mane of hair.

I can't believe my luck... tonight I think I'll sleep and dream of Sam... as he lays with me tonight.

 

 


End file.
